


Haru-chan

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: I Tried, Nagisa narrates this, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru-chan loves us with his soft heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haru-chan

Haru-chan's got a soft heart,

The only time he's ever cried around me was about the My Kitty and Old Dog comic,

Haru-chan cried a lot at that,

And his voice cracked.

Haru-chan's got a soft heart,

He'll take in kittens Mako-chan finds,

He takes great care of them.

Haru-chan's got a soft heart,

Though he tries to act tough,

He's really gentle and kind like Mako-chan,

And I know he loves us a lot.

Haru-chan's got a soft heart,

He loves Ren-chan and Ran-chan,

He lets them keep the -chan,

And he loves us too,

I know his,

Cause Haru-chan's got a soft heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Cause I was reading the My Kitty and Old Dog comic and I've been crying for an hour. It's on webtoon and I highly recommend it. A lot!! Go read it!!!


End file.
